


𝘬𝘪𝘴𝘴.

by carissimipaixao



Series: 𝙘𝙝𝙧𝙞𝙨𝙩𝙢𝙖𝙨 𝙞𝙣𝙗𝙤𝙭. [3]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, First Kiss, New Year's Kiss, New Year's Resolutions, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29073519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carissimipaixao/pseuds/carissimipaixao
Summary: Time can soothe the roughest of storms, and, such as one, Chloe found herself tangled in a familiar maze. Emotions and weakness could be the ultimate cause to doom and destroy one’s life, especially if they are involved in a career as dangerous as a thief or treasure hunter. Yet, no matter what she thought or did, to burn away all traces of fondness and tenderness in her heart, she couldn’t find a way to leave the maze and discard the feelings that had bloomed for Elena Fisher.
Relationships: Elena Fisher/Chloe Frazer
Series: 𝙘𝙝𝙧𝙞𝙨𝙩𝙢𝙖𝙨 𝙞𝙣𝙗𝙤𝙭. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054628
Kudos: 1





	𝘬𝘪𝘴𝘴.

**Author's Note:**

> «Hi! Since you are accepting requests, can you write something for Chloe Frazer and Elena Fisher from uncharted please?maybe with the word kiss. Thanks. Happy holidays!»
> 
> \- sweetbutshylady3ug
> 
> ━━━━━━  
> uncharted (c) naughty dog

When Chloe first met Elena, it had been under the most _unpleasant_ of circumstances; in a city that was being torn apart by a raging criminal and his mercenaries, as they tried to discover the location of a mystical temple. Chloe had the exact same objective as the enemy, and she had been willing to put her neck out for Drake as the two unraveled the secrets and hints to the possible location of the temple, which held the next clues in finding the treasure. If anything were to go wrong, then she would surely die for treason, killed by Zorac himself. For Elena, however, treasure hunting was nothing more than a wild goose chase. She didn’t think losing one’s life for a treasure ━ which may as well not exit ━ was worth it.

Truly, to Chloe, the blonde’s objective in Nepal wasn’t free of criticism, either. If there was anything that disliked the most, it was those who played the hero, as if they were some sort of saviour to humanity or the world itself, wanting to bring justice to it as if it was all merely black and white. Zorac wasn’t a fool; he had ears everywhere. Surely, if he were to find Elena ━ who had been studying and following his tracks for months ━, it wouldn’t be a pretty ending.

A part of her knew that the hatred that had bloomed in her chest had been the work of jealousy. After all, she had begun to grow feelings for the charming Casanova that was Nathan Drake, and, as cliché as it sounded, nobody liked to meet their beloved’s ex-partner. Not only that, but the two women seemed to be the _complete opposite_ of each other. At least, in the very beginning, before it became apparent that they were both extremely passionate for what they believed, willing to do anything to achieve their goals.

Time can soothe the roughest of storms, and, such as one, Chloe found herself tangled in a familiar maze. Emotions and weakness could be the ultimate cause to doom and destroy one’s life, especially if they are involved in a career as dangerous as a thief or treasure hunter. Yet, no matter what she thought or did, to burn away all traces of fondness and tenderness in her heart, she couldn’t find a way to leave the maze and discard the feelings that had bloomed for Elena Fisher.

Perhaps, the Universe had a twisted sense of humor, having whatever she felt for Elena to be nothing but jealousy, before morphing into something _softer_ , much like the same way she had felt for Drake once. Speaking of ━ if he knew the sort of predicament she had found herself in, he would’ve surely _laughed_ at her. But, she wasn’t going to lie; he had been right. Elena was certainly tougher than she looked. Perhaps, it had been _that_ which shocked her to the point of falling for “Miss Sunshine”.

It had been nearly one year since their first meeting, and a lot had changed by then. Despite encouraging Drake to take care of Elena, having realized that the man was still lovestruck over her, the couple didn’t last together for much longer. Although Elena was brave, treasure hunting would never be something she would wish to make her career. Too many risks, for a life that can end with a snap. Likewise, no matter how many times the journalist tried to convince Nathan, he would never be able to join a normal career, to settle down for once. He had always been hungry for adventures and stories that needed to be unraveled.

The New Year was mere days from starting, when Chloe had found herself in Yemen, following a promising lead on a treasure she had been hired to find. It had been in those busy streets that she bumped into Elena. Both had been surprised to see each other ━ how small was the world? But, as quickly as it came, it vanished, replaced by warm smiles and cheerful greetings. Elena worked as a tourist guide, translator and journalist, having grown attached to the people and friends she had made since her first arrival. It was because of them that she began to find reluctance to leave and explore another country and culture.

 _‘Did you come to sightsee?’_ Elena had asked, with a knowing glint in her eye as she smiled.

 _‘Of course,’_ the Australian snickered, placing a hand on her chest. _‘Who do you take me for?’_ Her response only earned a sigh and the shaking of a head.

It had been one of those nights where, after a few drinks, Chloe was lost in her thoughts, thinking about her goals and what she had achieved thus far. She remembered those she had cherished and lost to the harsh reality that was of a treasure hunter, of a thief. Flynn ━ for better or worse ━ had been someone she once cared about, to the same degree she felt _now_ towards Elena. It was impossible not to feel saddened for his passing, even if he had intended to kill them. Then again, she had been playing the role of double-crosser. Chloe often wondered what would have happened, if things had been different━

‘Aren’t you coming inside?’ Elena’s voice snapped her back to reality. Chloe took a deep breath, as she leaned against the railing, glass in hand. ‘The countdown is starting soon.’

The woman hummed. ‘I’m staying here, if you don’t mind.’

To her surprise, Elena approached her and took her own place against the railing. Chloe turned her head to stare at her, a serene expression on her face. The blonde was smiling with a raised eyebrow. ‘Don’t like the festives?’

Eyes narrowing as she thought, Chloe shrugged. ‘Nah, just don’t enjoy the crowds.’ She turned her gaze back to the landscape in front of her. The city felt like new fresh air, marvelous. She could see some people in their own balconies, some in their dining or living rooms as they chatted and laughed with their families. And, the ocean, far into the horizon? _Breathtaking_. ‘Well, I can certainly see the appeal of this place,’ she confessed.

‘Right? It’s beautiful.’

Chloe glanced from the corner of her eye at Elena. The light breeze was softly blowing away loose hair locks, brushing against her face. Her brown eyes were softened as they stared at the view. Yet, her words were ringing in her ears, something resonating within her chest. At that instance, a choir of voices began to chant behind them, from within the building. It, too, echoed through the nightly air, as friends and families started the countdown to midnight.

‘It’s starting!’ Elena grinned, which prompted Chloe to mimic her smile. Unable to resist Sunshine’s charm, she joined her chanting.

_Ten..._

A stray thought rang through her head.

_Nine..._

She remembered something from her teenhood ━ it had been something _unintentionally_ told by a highschool crush.

_Eight…_

They said, “did you know if you kiss someone once it counts down to zero, it means you want to spend the next New Year with them?”

_Seven..._

Chloe thought it was childishly _romantic_ , but, for some reason, that memory was replaying in her head as she counted down, eyes focused on the blonde next to her.

_Six..._

Perhaps, the booze was slowly making an effect on her, because she was beginning to think about it.

_Five…_

Her feelings for the journalist had never faded away. They had always been there. And, the flower had bloomed during the time they spent together.

_Four…_

A small hint of fear was starting to spread in her head. But, she was quick to shake the fear of rejection aside.

_Three…_

Just what did she have to lose?

_Two…_

Elena’s eyes crinkled in delight. The starry sky had always been in her gaze, after all.

_One…_

Chloe found resolve.

The darkness in the sky disappeared abruptly, as firework rockets were launched heavenward. As it exploded, painting the canvas of the sky with multiple colors and shades, the people clapped and howled. Chloe raised her glass to her lips, listening to Elena’s cheerful shout before turning to her with a grin. ‘Happy New Year!’ The liquid no longer burned its way down her throat. Amidst the firework, Chloe could _clearly_ hear the anxious beating of her heart in her chest. ‘So, any resolutions for this amazing New Year?’

‘Yeah,’ Chloe answered, putting down the empty glass. She quickly turned towards the journalist, trapping her chin gently within her grip. ‘I’m betting on something.’ Elena’s eyes widened momentarily, but, before she could utter a single word, Chloe lunged forward.

The sound of fireworks seemingly faded away into nothingness, and time seemed to stop. Her eyes were closed, focused on the soft touch of her lips against her own. Her heartbeat had increasingly gotten louder, and she could hear Elena’s breathing had ceased for a moment. The women remained still, lost in the simple ecstasy that was of a kiss, before they separated.

Elena blinked owlishly at Chloe, whose lips had curled into a satisfied smirk ━ like the cat that got the cream. They were silent, staring at each other. Chloe’s eyes wandered across the blonde’s face, as if searching for a sign, an answer. And, then━

‘Funny,’ Elena suddenly said breathlessly. Her shocked expression morphed into a smirk of her own ━ contentment and relief swimming in her gaze. ‘I have a similar resolution in my list.’ She stepped forward, putting her hands around Chloe’s neck.

‘Well,’ the Australian’s voice lowered into a whisper, her eyes narrowed into a challenging look, while she lowered her head. The tip of her noses brushed against each other, her hot breath swept across her face. ‘Make it count, Sunshine.’


End file.
